Not A Rebound
by ShippingHearts
Summary: Randy Orton finalized his divorce and was finally able to approach the woman he had been wanting for months...Eve Torres. What happens when Eve fears that she is nothing but a rebound? Will Randy prove to her that he is serious and has been wanting her even before his divorce? (TWO-SHOT!)
1. Chapter 1

Randy Orton signed the final paper and placed the pen on the desk. There it was...he was officially divorced. This was a situation that he never thought he would be going though. When he got married to Samantha years ago, he was sure that they were going to be together forever. That feeling was even stronger when they had their daughter Alanna. Apparently Randy was wrong because there he was, finishing up the final papers of his divorce, which just got finalized and became official.

He wasn't too sure what had happened towards the end of his marriage. All he knew was that he and Samantha grew apart. He didn't know how it happened but it just did. He had to admit to himself that he wasn't happy with her anymore. The only thing that kept his around for as long as he did, was his daughter. After awhile, he just couldn't do it anymore. He was miserable and it was starting to interfere in his in ring performance when he wrestled. It was bad so he knew he had to get out soon.

Fortunately for him, Samantha didn't hesitate to sign the divorce papers. She was just as miserable as he was and was only around for the same reason. Their daughter. They both hated that they were putting their young daughter through something so difficult. It was difficult for any child to see their parents divorce; whether they were 5 or 30 years old. Since Alanna was 5, they knew it was going to be even harder for her to understand. They had told her briefly what was going on but didn't get much into it.

Randy excited the court-house and entered the rental car that he was driving. Monday Night RAW was there in St. Louis so he just needed to drive there. He was relieved because he was not in the mood to fly. He turned on the car and started driving off to the arena where the show was going to be held at. He was so glad that they had a show that night because he needed to clear his mind. The only thing that would let him do that was wrestling. Wrestling saved him from tough situations so he was very blessed to be part of WWE. Soon enough, he arrived at the arena. He grabbed his bags and headed inside.

As soon as he stepped in, people where giving sympathy looks and others were mumbling that they were sorry. Randy knew that the news of his divorce ran not only through the news but also through the WWE locker room. He hoped that no one would try to have a conversation with him about it because he would probably snap at them, with having every right to. He walked around and was trying looking for something...or rather someone. Someone that probably was a portion of the reason why Randy didn't want to be with his wife anymore.

He decided to take his bags to the locker room first and then go find that person that he had been keeping an eye for months. As he entered the locker room, he was relieved when he only saw CM Punk and John Cena. He knew Punk wouldn't ask him anything because Punk was a private person himself and never questioned anybody elses personal life. John was one of his best friends and he was glad that John was the most understanding friends that he had. John never pressed and issue when Randy didn't want to talk to him and Randy was sure this would be no exception.

He went over to his spot and settled his bags down. He was about to walk out but John stopped him of course. John wouldn't let him leave until he asked him if he was okay.

"You alright man?" John asked and clapped his large hand on Randy's shoulder, shaking it lightly.

"I'll be fine. It was a mutual thing you know. I'm just worried about Alanna. Hopefully between the custody plan and my traveling, I get to see her as much as possible.

"Yeah, well at least Sam isn't denying you to see her right?"

"No she isn't. How fucking grateful I am for that...anyways, I gotta go. I need to go find someone." Randy said and John nodded.

As Randy walked through the halls, he looked everywhere. He was getting annoyed that he couldn't find _her. _He needed someone to calm his nerves and she always did that without even trying. He hesitated but eventually decided to head to the divas locker room. He knocked on the door and AJ answered.

"Hey Randy...umm sorry about you know what. Anyways, do you need something?" AJ said as she hurried her words like always.

"Umm, is Eve in there? I've been trying to find her everywhere but I can't spot her."

"Yeah she's in here. Hold on a sec." AJ closed the door and went to tell Eve that Randy was looking for her.

Eve smiled when she heard that Randy was looking for her. She loved talking to him and she always enjoyed his company. She bounced off the chair she was sitting on and headed towards the door with a huge mild smile on her face. She remembered that Randy's divorce was finalized today and she hoped that he wasn't too hurt over it. Eve didn't like seeing him miserable. She opened the door and stepped out. She saw him standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey Randy." Eve said and hugged him.

Randy wrapped his arms around her frame and hugged her back. He got the chance to inhale the scent of her hair before saying hi back. Fuck, he loved the scent of her hair and her overall scent that he knew so well. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Are you ok?" Eve asked concerned.

"Let's go to catering and talk yeah?" Randy asked and Eve nodded.

They walked over to catering and grabbed some fruit before sitting a table that was a little farther away from the others.

"You didn't answer my question Randy. Are you ok?" Eve asked again as she bit into a strawberry.

Randy looked Eve in the eye. "I'm fine. It was a mutual feeling. I wasn't happy with her anymore. I wasn't happy with her for months now. Only reason I stayed was for my daughter and that made things worse."

"Yeah...poor Alanna but believe it or not, it's actually a good thing that she is small. She going to get use to the fact that you guys aren't together and once she grows up, you won't have to explain much."

"I never really thought of it that way. Maybe you're right." Randy said truthfully. Eve always had the best opinions and that was one of the reasons why he loved talking to her. Besides the fact that she was fun, beautiful, she was also smart. Randy loved that and valued every single one of her opinions.

Eve smiled when she saw Randy in deep thought. Eve would be lying if she didn't think he looked cute when he was thinking. Eve would never admit it to him, but Eve had always liked Randy as more of a friend. She loved everything about him. He could be funny but serious at the same time. He always put her in a good mood and he always kept a smile plastered on her face. You would think that now that Randy was divorced and single, she would go for it but didn't want to. Even though Randy assured her that he was ok and that the decision of divorce was mutual, she didn't want to be a rebound for Randy. She had no doubt that he was somewhat miserable and he was worried about his daughter's sake. Nothing could happen between them...atleast not anytime soon.

"What are you thinking about?" Eve asked and pulled Randy out his thoughts.

"You." Randy answered honestly.

"Me?"

"Yup." Randy answered simply.

"Good things I'm hoping?" Eve said and laughed nervously.

"Always." Randy responded and smiled when he saw Eve blushing at his response.

* * *

After the show was over. Randy walked Eve over to her rental car.

"Thanks for waking me Randy." Eve placed her things in the trunk and walked over to the driver's door.

"No problem." Randy answered and cupped her cheek.

Eve looked down shy like. "So I'll see you over at Smackdown?"

Randy only nodded and stepped closer to her, still cupping her cheek. He leaned forward and pressed his lips on her. As soon as their lips touched, Eve pulled away against her will.

"Randy, no." Eve sighed.

"What? Don't you want this too? I know you do." Randy whispered as he kept his lips close to hers.

"I-I do but you just got a d-divorce." Eve stuttered.

"So? I already told you I'm fine and that it was-"

"But still Randy. I don't want to just be a rebound girl." Eve cut him off.

"You're not." Randy said sternly.

"Well it feels like it. Your divorce barely got finalized today and you're already kissing me." Eve shook her head.

Randy nodded. He understood where Eve was coming from. He knew in his heart that he wanted something serious with Eve. He's been wanting that for months. Even though Randy was set on what he wanted, he didn't want to pressure Eve into anything. Ironically, Randy would give her time. And in that time, he would do nothing but prove to her that he is serious about her.

"Look, Eve I understand. I won't pressure you into anything. Just know that I have wanted something serious with you for a long time now. If you don't believe me that's fine. At least give me a chance to prove to you that this is real and that you're not a rebound. Please, just let me." Randy pleaded and pecked Eve's lips quickly.

Eve thought about it while she looked straight at Randy's blue eyes. How could she say no to him? She couldn't. "Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Several months passed and during that time, Randy tried his hardest to convince Eve that he was serious about her. He also tried to balance out his WWE schedule and the time to see his daughter. Surprisingly, things were going fairly smooth for Randy. He wished he could see his daughter everyday but he could live with how much he was seeing her for now.

Everyday that passed by, it seemed like Eve was letting Randy in more and more. Before, they though they knew enough of each other but they were wrong. Everyday, they learned something new about it each other and that just proved even more that they belonged together.

WWE was currently in Los Angeles, California for the second biggest PPV of the year; SummerSlam. Before Randy arrived there, he asked Eve over the telephone if she wanted to share a hotel room with him. After thinking about it Eve agreed. She felt so much closer to Randy than she ever did before. They got along fairly well, like they always did. Their conversations were always deep but were also filled with laughs and jus overall comfort.

At times, Randy couldn't control himself and he would capture Eve's beautiful lips that he loved so much, with his own. There were times where Eve would give him small pecks here and there. They would never go further than kissing though. Randy had enough respect for Eve that he wouldn't touch her unless she requested it. Randy wanted to convince her, not scare her.

* * *

Randy and Eve were on their way back to the hotel after a busy day. It was the first day of SummerSlam weekend and they had media all day along with autograph signings and pictures. Randy noticed that Eve was really quiet. He shrugged it off thinking that she just tired from the day full of events. They entered the hotel room and Eve headed straight to the restroom without a word. Randy sighed in confusion. He knew there was something wrong and he was going to ask her about it. He just hoped that Eve would be honest with him and open up like she had been doing for the past few months.

He sat down at the edge of his bed and waited for Eve to come out. He was trying to pin point what could have been wrong with her but he came up with nothing. After a few minutes, the doorknob of the restroom turned and Eve stepped out.

Randy turned and he was amazed at what he saw. Eve was standing there, completely naked with a face full of confidence. "Eve..." Randy whispered as he looked at Eve's amazing body from head to toe. He could feel that his cock was twitching already.

"I want you Randy. I want you." Eve said. Her voice was full of pure lust and desire. Randy got up from the bed and walked over to her. He studied her face and could see that she was being sincere. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long passionate kiss. Eve placed her hands on his chest and rubbed it, moving her hands up and down. They broke the kiss for much-needed air.

"Are you sure?" Randy whispered as he planted his forehead on Eve's.

Randy smiled and nodded against his forehead. "I'm tired of waiting Randy. I think you proved everything you needed to. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah...let me just prove it to you one more time." Randy said. Before Eve had a chance to respond. Randy picked her up by her ass, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Randy walked forward and leaned them up against the wall, Eve's back flat in it. Randy took one her nipples into his mouth and flicked his tongue around it, making the punk nub hard.

"Mmm Randy!" Eve moaned and looked down to see Randy taking her nipple into his mouth. It was a sexy thing to witness.

"You're so beautiful Eve." Randy groaned and took her other nipple in his mouth and gave it the same treatment. Randy walked them over to the bed and laid Eve on it slowly. He stood up on his feet and took a moment to admire Eve's beauty and wonderful body. Eve blushed as she saw Randy looking at her.

Randy took off his shirt slowly and Eve bit her lip and the sight. He had the most incredible body and his tattoos just made him look even more sexy. Next, she saw him take off his belt and slam it to ground. He smirked at Eve and then pulled down his pants along with his boxer briefs and took them off along with his shoes.

Eve felt herself getting wet at the sight of Randy naked...he was so perfect in every way. Eve got off the bed and walked over to Randy. She brushed her tongue on Randy's bottom lip and then dropped to her knees. She was looking up at Randy the whole time until she looked down, in front of her. Randy's hard cock right in front of her begging for attention. Eve licked her lips and then licked the head of Randy's hard shaft. She brought her hand up and fisted his dick in her hand. She began to stroke him slowly and then took his shaft into her mouth. Randy let his head fall back as he felt Eve wrap her lips around his cock that was already leaking precum. He looked down and saw that Eve licked off every bit of it. He closed his eyes and his head fell back again in pleasure.

Randy ran his fingers through Eve's hair as she began to suck and stroke him. He could feel his cock throbbing already and motioned for Eve to stop. When she did, she got back on her feet and kissed Randy again. He could taste himself in her mouth and he moaned.

"Lay on the bed." Randy said and Eve did what she was told. She got on the bed and pulled her legs apart so Randy could see. He licked his lips and settled himself in between her legs. He began to kiss her feet and then left trails of his wet tongue down her legs. He reached her inner thighs and planted kisses on them while he poked his tongue out during every kiss. He finally reached her pussy folds and immediately went to work on them.

"Oh fuck!" Eve brought her hands up to her nipples and played with them while Randy ate her out. She felt her nipples go hard again and started to pinch them. It was a mix of pleasure and pain. She gasped when she felt Randy enter a finger in her pussy while he licked her clit. Eve knew that her juices were leaking when she heard the squishing noise every time Randy inserted his finger in her and then brought it out. Eve felt her orgasm build and she warned Randy that she was close. Randy took his finger out and licked off all her juices from his finger. He crawled up the bed and planted a sloppy kiss on Eve's lips. She whimpered when she tasted herself against her lips and tongue.

Eve couldn't wait any longer so she grabbed Randy's hard cock and lined it up with her pussy folds. Randy went down to kiss her neck as he entered her slowly.

"Oh Randy..that feels so good! Faster...mmm" Eve demanded and Randy increased his pace. He groaned as he felt his cock throb inside her. Eve wrapped her legs around his waist so that Randy could go even deeper inside her.

Randy turned into a total wild animal and his thrusts went faster and faster. He licked and sucked on Eve's nipples savagely. Eve arched her head back and moaned his name loud. She brought her hand to his back and dug her nails into his skin, leaving scratch marks. They both felt themselves coming.

"Oh fuck Randy! I'm cumming ohhhhh fuck! Randy oh yeah!" Eve felt the orgasm hit her body hard. Her legs began to shake and she shivered at the hardcore orgasm. She got a tad bt light-headed when she felt her pussy folds tighten around Randy's throbbing dick.

"Oh shit!" Randy growled as he shot his warm cum into Eve. Once he emptied himself inside her fully, he pulled out. Eve thought Randy was going to lay next to her but he got on his knees in between her legs.

"Randy...what are you doing?"

"Shh...just feel this." Randy responded. He took on his fingers and inserted in the Eve's pussy that was still wet. He entered a little deeper until he found her g-spot. He began to curl his finger and Eve moaned out.

"Oh...Randy." Eve choked out. Randy curled his finger again and kept on going faster.

"Randy..I'm going t-to pee! Stop!" Eve tensed up.

"Shh...no you're not. I promise. You trust me right?" Eve nodded and relaxed after Randy assured her that she was fine. Randy continued to curl his finger inside her and then told her to flex her muscles as if she was going to pee. Eve did as she was told and she felt another orgasm building. "Agin, Eve. Flex your muscles for me...I wanna see you squirt."

Eve moaned and did it again. She looked down and saw clear liquid shoot out of her pussy and onto the bed sheets and part of Randy's chest. "Oh my god! Oh shit! Ohh..." Eve whimpered out. Eve was breathing heavy and Randy grabbed his shirt to clean them both off. He laid down next to Eve and pulled her close to his body.

"That was amazing Randy." Eve whispered.

"Yeah it was. You're so beautiful you know." Randy kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"So...does this mean we are officially together?"

"That's what I want Eve. I've wanted this for a long time. Is this what you want too?"

"Yes." Eve responded and reached up to kiss Randy on the lips passionately.

"Good because like I told you months ago...you were not a rebound back then and you certainly aren't a rebound now." Randy explained. Eve smiled to herself and then nodded at Randy. Eve felt complete for once and she knew what she had with Randy was real. It felt good and she couldn't wait to see how it would blossom. She was no rebound. She never was.

**REVIEW.**


End file.
